


Happiness At Last

by outofbinaryspace



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofbinaryspace/pseuds/outofbinaryspace
Summary: It's the first Christmas after the Apocalypse-that-wasn't. Aziraphale couldn't be happier but Crowley needs some cheering up.





	Happiness At Last

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I've written fanfic but these two idiots are my life now. I haven't read the book yet so it's all based on the mini-series. 
> 
> So I see them as an ace couple and I read like all the fanfic of them and there isn't any I found that portrayed them as an ace couple so I decide to write it myself.
> 
> Also, I love christmas and I feel like Aziraphale is a huge christmas fan. Like maybe not about all the consumerism but just the general feeling of people should be nice just for the sake of it.

It was the first Christmas after the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t. It had snowed heavily the past few days in London. The bright sunlight made the snow sparkle in a way that made Aziraphale think of heaven’s light. It was snowing gently now. He watched it lazily float from the sky and land perfectly on top of the rest that had already fallen.

It was perfect weather for coco. He smiled, a bit slyly, and miracled a cup of his favorite drink. _Frivolous miracles be damned_, he thought as the image of Gabriel receiving the notice entered his mind.

He sat down at his desk chair, closed his eyes, and took a sip of the warm chocolate drink. He subconsciously hummed a tune from the 19th century and as he opened his eyes again, the door opened.

“Don’t you look happy.”

“Ah, Crowley!”, Aziraphale said smiling brightly, “Having a good Christmas Eve?” Aziraphale looked up at the demon’s face and practically glowed. His lean figure, sharp cheekbones, and ginger hair was such a familiar presence that he couldn’t help but beam at him.

Crowley half-smiled, “It just got better.”

With a snap, a chair appeared and he sat down across from his angel.

“I suppose demons don’t approve of Christmas?”

“Eh, more neutral really. The cheer and all that usually win over any tempting we can do. There aren’t any real objections to it.”

“Ah, for once our sides are in agreement.” His smile dimmed somewhat as he thought about Michael’s tangent a few years ago on the consumerism of Christmas in which she had pointedly told him not to engage in the holiday.

“So, Angel, are we on for our usual dinner tonight?”

“Why, yes, of course my dear.”

Aziraphale held his hand out between the space of their chairs and Crowley hesitantly took it.

_“You go too fast for me, Crowley.”_

He remembered how nervous Aziraphale was that night. How scared he was.

But now things were flipped. Ever since the body swap, they had been waiting to see what their respective bosses would do-if they found out. And with that on his mind, he felt things were moving too fast between them.

Why get any closer to Aziraphale when he could be snatched away any day now?

Or, when he, himself could be killed any second.

“Crowley, my dear, are you alright?”

“Yup. Perfectly fine.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

He rolled his thumb over Crowley’s knuckle in a comforting gesture.

“Angel?”

Aziraphale had just taken another sip of his coco and replied with a soft, “Mm?”

“Never mind, it’s not important.”

The golden-haired angel frowned slightly and sat his coco down on his desk before turning to face Crowley with his usual smile. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Crowley held the faintest smile on his face, “What is?”

“The snow. So beautiful when it falls like this.”

“I would have thought you’d hate snow.”

“My dear fellow”, he took the hand Crowley wasn’t holding and held it to his chest in mock offense, “to think how long we’ve known each other. I love snow. Well, I love admiring it from afar with a good cup of coco. You know I don’t mind the cold. It is so much fun to watch the humans though. Have you ever watched them make their snow ‘angels’? It is quite entertaining…”

Crowley let out a chuckle. He simply watched the other’s face grow impossibly bright and cheery while he talked. Without thinking, he took Aziraphale’s hand and held it gently to his lips.

He watched Aziraphale close his eyes and sigh. It was a deep sigh that came from his belly, nestled in his chest, and then found its way out of his throat.

When Aziraphale’s twinkling blue eyes opened Crowley was simply staring at him. He was mesmerized. The messy blonde hair that never settled on one direction, his ever so bright and cheery blue eyes, his beaming smile, his soft cheekbones. Everything about him was simply everything he loved.

The grandfather clock hidden in the shelves chimed four p.m.

“Crowley, dear, we must get going if we’re going to keep our reservation.”

“Right” was all the demon could manage as his mind was occupied with the thought of how much he loved Aziraphale.

His body, so plump and soft in contrast with his own sharp and thin.

His love for books, for humans, for everything on Earth.

Whereas he struggled to love anything more than his Bentley.

“Aziraphale?” he said a bit shyly as they both stood up and started walking towards the door.

“Yes, dear?”

“How can you be so carefree? How do you love so easily? How do you-why do you love me?”

The questions poured out of him after weeks of ignoring and shoving them down into the recesses of his mind.

Aziraphale stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at Crowley who had stopped a short distance away.

“Crowley, where is this coming from? Have you heard something from downstairs?”

Crowley shook his head no. He kept his head low and avoided looking at Aziraphale.

“My dear,'' he walked close enough to extend his hand, put it gently under his chin and pushed his head up to meet his eyes, “I love you.”


End file.
